Will You Play With the Devil?
by MasterOfHarems
Summary: A year before Jaune goes to Beacon; Jaune was caught in an accident. He was in a gaming store, looking for a few games to play when suddenly a power surge happened. The power surge swept through the store and strangely enough, Jaune was the only one who was affect by it. When he wakes up later in the hospital, he discovers something interesting: His life is now a video game.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A year before Jaune goes to Beacon; Jaune was caught in an accident. He was in a gaming store, looking for a few games to play when suddenly a power surge happened. The power surge swept through the store and strangely enough, Jaune was the only one who was affect by it. When he wakes up later in the hospital, he discovers something interesting: His life is now a video game.**

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Monty Oum not me.**

 **Chapter 1: Game Time**

The sun was shining and the day was good. A certain blond male was whistling a merry tune as he walked towards what seemed to be a gaming stop. Like a typical teen, our protagonist Jaune Arc, likes to play games from time to time and it just so happens he needed to get the latest released ones due to already clearing all his other ones. As he enters the store, the store owner greets him. The store owner had known Jaune for quite a while; the blond would often come once a month to get new games.

"Jaune, my boy, other than playing games all day, why don't you do any other stuff?" the owner asked.

"It's not that I don't wanna do anything. There's nothing to do and I don't really have much friends." was the blonde's reply.

"When you were 14, you always told me you wanted to be a hero, like your father and your grandfather and the one before him. You said you just wanted to be like them, if you don't have anything to do, why not train?"

"You know my family. I'm only 16. I don't have enough money to buy any armor. I don't have a weapon. My physical build is like of a civilian while the others have all the muscles. I don't have anything or anyone to train against. To top it off, I don't have any combat experience."

"There was a saying that goes like this, 'A hero or a legend is not born, they are created.' A hero needs to be made through training and the legend needs to be created by the hero who yields the strength. Right now of course you are not going to be hero."

Jaune went deep into his thoughts when he heard it. 'Is that really true? Can I really become a hero, without the necessary tools or experience? Am I-'

Jaune was cut off from his thoughts when a sudden power surge went through the store. "The daily power surge huh?" asked Jaune, as if the power surges happened often.

"That is correct. If I remember correctly, the last one happened last week Wednesday." The owner turned to look at Jaune only to widen his eyes and rush over. Jaune was on the floor twitching once in a while as if he was having a miniature seizure. 'Oh god this is bad. The power surge is affecting him.' The owner dialed for an ambulance.

[At the hospital]

Jaune's eyes flickered open a few hours after he was admitted into the hospital. 'What…. What happened?' Jaune then searched through his mind. He remembered that there was a power surge. Then all of a sudden he felt like his insides were on fire. His vision went red before his entire body cramped up, unable to move. Finally his vision turned black as he fell into a blissful sleep.

"God my head feels like I got hit by a truck going at 800 miles per hour." Jaune groaned. His head was pounding as if a drum solo was happening inside his head.

"JAUNE!" yelled what seemed to be a female's voice. Looking up, he sees his mom, dad, and all 7 of his sisters.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Jaune said as if he wasn't in the hospital.

"Do you know how worried we were when we heard you were in the hospital?" yelled Jaune's mom as she hugged him with a death hug.

"im fhune(I'm fine)." said Jaune as his voice was muffled as he head was pressed onto his mother's chest due to her hugging him.

Apparently Jaune was good enough to get out as soon as he woke up. Together with his family, they went back home and had a nice dinner. That night, everything changed.

"Jaune honey, can you bring out the trash?" his mother's voice echoed through the house.

"Sure! I'll be right there."

 **Ping**

Jaune jumped from where he was standing to his bed. In front of him was a small blue rectangular screen.

 **You have created a quest!**

 **[Nature's Friend]**

 **-Take out the trash**

 **Completion: +5 influence with your mom, 100 Exp**

 **Failure: -5 influence with your mom**

'Wait what?' Jaune was not only scared, but also paranoid. What does the influence mean? What's that have to do with exp? Why is this like an RPG game? Why is this happening to him? Is this a prank? How is this happening? These were the questions going through his mind. Deciding on dealing with whatever that he was seeing later, he walked out of his room and took out the trash like his mom asked. When he went back inside his room, more screens popped out.

 **Ding**

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Gain +5 influence with mom**

 **Gain 100 Exp**

 **Ping**

 **You have leveled up by 1**

Jaune, instead of being confused and panicking like any normal people would, he was curious, wondering, and asking himself mental; If my life got turned into a video game, is it good or bad? You see, while Jaune was not smart academically or strong like all the other males in his school, Jaune was a strategist. He could potentially be the smartest in his school strategically. Right now, gears could be seen turning as he lay down on his bed, looking at the mysterious blue screen.

'This seems similar to the RPG styled quest screens. If this thing, whatever it is based on it, the rest should work similarly too. Now, is this voice active or mental?'

First he experiment with his voice. "Stats." And ta-da, there was a new screen now. This time it was grey instead of blue.

 **Name: Jaune Arc Lv.2 (No Title) [Exp: 0/200]**

 **Health: 150/15 0**

 **Aura: 100/100**

 **Strength: 5**

 **(The damage you do, how much weight you can carry, and etc)**

 **Perception: 6**

 **(Seeing through illusions, seeing openings to attack, and etc)**

 **Endurance: 7**

 **(The total hits you can take, your stamina, how long you last in battle, etc)**

 **Charisma: 4**

 **(How well you get along with everyone, how much people will listen to you, etc)**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **(How smart you are, coming up with plans/strategies, affects you Aura)**

 **Agility: 5**

 **(Your flexibility, you reaction time, your speed, etc)**

 **Luck: 3**

 **(Chances of things happening your way, getting better loots, random event, etc)**

 **Lien: 500**

 **Points to spend: 10**

Jaune's eyes widen in surprise and joy. While this was all mind blowing, he was still a gamer, meaning, he shall conquer this game too. Luckily for him there was a small guide line for him too. However, saying stats, inventory and etc out loud would draw unwanted attention. Closing the stats, he tried to do it mentally. The same thing happened; the grey screen appeared. 'This brings more questions. What are random events? What other things can I do? Are there other things such as option/settings? How does equipping work? What's the mechanics behind the combat? How does the inventory work?'

Without hesitation he mentally thought, 'Skills.'

Basic rule of RPG games, always check your skills.

 **Gamer's mind** **(Name)** **Lv Max** **(Lv it is at)** **Passive** **(Type of skill it is)**

 **The Gamer's mind will allow you to stay calm during any situation, like right now. You will still be affected by illusions, psychological tricks, and things such as mind torture but will not be affected as much as normal people would. (Explanation)**

 **Gamer's Body Lv Max Passive**

 **This will make your body act as if it is in an actually game. If you take damage such as cuts, bruises they will heal faster by twofold the amount of times it takes for normal people. The damage will be deducting your health instead however fatal hits are still fatal. Sleeping will regenerate your health and Aura, but the how much the amount is healed depends on where you sleep.**

 **Aura Lv Max Passive/Active**

 **Your invisible armor, your energy, this will be involved in most of your skills. It is the cost of almost all skills.**

 **Passive: Regens 10 Aura per min**

 **Reduces damage taken by 2%**

 **Active (When being used intentionally): Regens 15 Aura per min**

 **Reduces damage taken by 4%**

'Not a big skill list, but all of them are vital and important. Didn't dad say your Aura needs to be unlocked? So how did i… This ability probable did it. Now that the skills are done, I need to check up on options, inventory, and if there is, a character screen.'

A few seconds later, Jaune was tinkering with the settings.

 **Volume: 100**

 **Music: Off**

 **Graphics: Highest**

 **Speed: Normal**

 **Guide: On**

 **Reset: [Yes] [No]**

 **\- Back**

'No subtitles. Damn it that would've been useful for ears dropping on people. But what is this speed thing? Does that mean I can speed up the days?! I don't think there is anything I can turn time back so I'm not messing with that. Music is off? What does that mean?'

When Jaune turned it on, passive cheery music was heard. 'I'm not going to be using this until I fight. Man, it's going to be like those animes where I fight with epic music in the back ground!' thought Jaune as he jumped in joy, wondering how epic it would be. After a few moments of daydreaming, Jaune goes right into the inventory screen. Apparently there was no character screen; it was basically the inventory screen.

 **Head: No equip (What you have on you)**

 **Torso: Blue long sleeve shirt (Depending on what you're wearing)**

 **Legs: Dark blue jeans (It can give you stat buffs. The better attire you have, the)**

 **Feet: Sandals (better buffs; especially when you have a full set.)**

 **Inventory: (Imagine small boxes that measure in a 1 by 1 inch square space. There are 7 rows and each row has 9 slots.)**

'So if I had a full set of, say fire proof armor, would I be invincible to fire based attacks?' Jaune thought. He then grinned at the prospect as he dives deeper and deeper into the ability. Wondering if there was anything else he could find out, he finally remember something. 'Achievements and Perks! Those are usually very useful.' Checking on achievement first he came across this:

 **Achievement: Play the Game, Be the Game**

 **Turn your life into a video game!**

 **-Gain 100 Exp**

 **-Gain 100 Lien**

 **-Gain skill book,** **Enhance**

 **Claim? [Yes] [No]**

 **Achievement: Hero Time!**

 **You come from a family with a long history of heroics.**

 **-Gain 500 Exp**

 **-Gain 250 Lien**

 **-Gain family heirloom,** **Crocea Mors**

 **Claim? [Yes] [No]**

Jaune could only smiled, not only does he get rewards for every achievement, but he's also getting skill books. Those are usually loots from mob drops and dungeons and those happen rarely. Now what exactly is Crocea Mors? 'Family heirloom…?! Isn't that what great grandpa used during the war times?! Holy shit, this is a must get.' Jaune then proceed to mentally claim both achievements.

 **Ping**

 **You have leveled up by 1**

 **Ping**

 **You have leveled up by 1**

 **Ping**

 **You have gained skill book, Enhance**

Nice! Now he was Lv 3. But where is Crocea Mors? Jaune's train or thought was interrupted when a knock was heard from his door. "Come in!"

"Sup Jaune. It's been a while since we had a talk. The last time we did I think we had a discussion on 'The Talk.'

"Don't remind me. I could never look at all my sis the same."

Jaune's dad let out a chuckle. "Well it could've been worst. You could have been born a girl then I would have 8 daughters, not 7."

"That gave me mental scars… Anyway, what are we going to talk about?"

"No beating around the bush huh? Well I remember when you were little, you always said you wanted to be a hero like me and father. I want to know now son, what do you want to be now? An actor, a police officer, what is it that you desire now? Do you still want to be the hero you always want to be?"

Jaune was silent for a few minutes. Does he truly want to a hero? Does he desire anything else? Suddenly Jaune remembered what the shop owner said,

" _There was a saying that goes like this, 'A hero or a legend is not born, they are created.' A hero needs to be made through training and the legend needs to be created by the hero who yields the strength. Right now of course you are not going to be hero."_

"I want to be a huntsmen. I want to be a hero." Jaune said as he looked into his father's eyes.

His father than grinned in satisfactory. "That's what I wanted to hear." He then left the room only to come back a few minutes after with a bundle of white cloth. "This was used by grandpa, father, and me. I think it's time to pass it on to you know."

Jaune widen his eyes. He doesn't just receive things; events can cause it to happen to, like the one right now. 'Is this one of the random events?' Jaune mental asked himself. Jaune unwrapped the bundle and found a normal broad sword with a white sheath. "I'll gladly take this sword dad."

"The name of this sword is Crocea Mors."

"Yellow Death?"

"That's exactly what it translates to."

Jaune's father then left the room, leaving Jaune to stare at Crocea Mors in awe and fascination. However, a sound interrupted his trace.

 **Ping**

 **You have gained, Crocea Mors**

Jaune grin got so big as if it was splitting his face. 'Now to check the perks.' He thought with satisfaction. When he did a mental command for perks, nothing happened. 'I guess there are no perks in this. I wonder if there are sub skills.' Just then a screen appeared.

 **Stealth: 5**

 **(Chances of enemy spotting you, how sneaky you are, etc.)**

 **Tracking: 1**

 **(Following a trail, tracking down someone, etc.)**

 **Manipulation: 1**

 **(Ability to make someone do exactly what you want without their suspicion.)**

 **Lying: 5**

 **(Ability to lie, the chances of someone believing your lies, etc.)**

 **Intimidation: 5**

 **(Ability to make one fazed by your presence)**

 **Interrogation and Torture: 3**

 **(Chances of getting extracting information)**

 **Negotiation: 2**

 **(Making good deals and trades, chance of a hostage encounters going finely)**

 **Pick Pocketing: 4**

 **(Chance of success stealing from target)**

 **Points to Spend: 30**

Specking on points, Jaune forgot to spend any points on his main stats, seeing that the points link with sub skills also Jaune decides to be very cautious on spending all of them. 'Hmmmm, 30 points. Stats usually interpret what kind of fighter you are. I don't like using brute force so much so I guess I shouldn't put too much points into Strength. Endurance, Perception, and Intelligence are pretty high for a level 1 to start with so I guess those are my strong points, which means they are usually higher than my other stats. Charisma is not that important to me right now, seeing as I don't have anyone to listen to me. Then that means only Luck and Agility left. Hmmmm, I guess being an agile and fast fighter is not bad. Plus Perception and Intelligence are high enough so I don't have to spend as much points.'

Jaune then poured 7 points into Agility while adding 3 points each to Strength and Perception. Finally, Jaune use 4 points on Endurance. This is his stats now:

 **Name: Jaune Arc Lv 4 (No title) [Exp: 0/800]**

 **Health: 250/250**

 **Aura: 200/200**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Perception: 9**

 **Endurance: 11**

 **Charisma: 4**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Agility: 12**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Lien: 850**

 **Points to spend: 13**

'This should be good for now.' Jaune turned to his room's clock and saw that the time had struck midnight. Thinking he should turn in for an early start on getting levels, he closed the lights and wait for sleep to claim him.

{Please review}

Lights crawled in as the sun rises. The sunray slowly goes through the curtains, up the bed, across the bed sheets, and onto Jaune Arc's face. Jaune opens his eyes slowly before blinking rapidly for a few seconds. Rubbing his eyes he gets up to get ready. 10 minutes later he went downstairs and prepared himself to make breakfast. There was a rule that everyone in the household follows without question, whoever wakes up first cooks the breakfast and the last one to wake cleans the dishes. This time, it was Jaune who's cooking. He prepped sunny side eggs along with a nice crunchy toast to go with it. As a side dish he made bacons with cheese as topping, while making miso soup to complete the breakfast. When he finishes preparing breakfast and setting the table his youngest sister, at the age 11, woken and was at the stairs looking at him.

"Shiro, come on, breakfast is prepared."

"But Jaune-niisan, didn't you just come back from the hospital?" Shiro asked.

(Side note: If you want to know how Shiro looks like, go to google images and search up "No game No life Shiro." You'll get a picture of a girl with white hair. That's exactly how Shiro will look.)

"I'm fine Shiro. Even the doctor said so. I made bacon with cheese~" Out of his 7 sisters, Shiro was the one he liked best. In his entire family, they all either they have similar hair color or something different like Shiro's who's hair are white. For an 11 year old, to Jaune Shiro was one of the cutest sisters he could have. It doesn't help when Shiro talks about herself she talks in third person. Yes people, Jaune Arc's weakness is cute things.

"Whaa! ~Shiro thinks Jaune-niisan is the best!~" Shiro said in a happy tone. Jaune smiled, he liked seeing his family happy, especially when he's the only male sibling out of the 8 of them.

"Shiro, I'm heading out for a while, so I might not come home till at least 1 o clock or so. Tell the others, I'm counting on you."

"Kk, Jaune-niisan."

Jaune then left the house and left for the nearby woods. With Crocea Mors, Jaune was confident that he could survive the dangers of monster encounters. Walking further into the forest, he could hear the winds blowing by and the creatures going on with their lives. Suddenly a roar was heard. Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and got ready for combat. A few meters in front of him were a Beowolf. Jaune observed it. It had a lot of armor plating coving it, signaling that it survived from at least a few years from humans. Many spikes came from its back and some of them dripped some kind of liquid.

 **Ping**

 **A Skill has been created through your actions!**

 **Observe Lv 1 Passive**

 **This allows you to find information on items, monsters, or just someone you're interested in. However, the information is limited for now. The higher the level of this skill, the more information will be revealed. Be warned, if someone or something is high leveled than you, all information will be concealed, all but the name.**

 **Cost: 0**

'So that's how you get new skills. Now I wonder what I can use against that Beowolf. Observe!'

 **Beowolf Lv 7**

 **This Beowolf has survived from being killed for some years now. Due to experiences it gained through surviving, it can launch poison from its spikes and its tail is especially coated with it. It seems like heavy attacks are the most efficient way to dispatch it.**

While Jaune was trying to figure out how to do heavy attacks, the Beowolf found it the perfect opportunity to strike. It sprayed its poison at Jaune and when he jumped away, it lunged at Jaune. Jaune using his mind quickly duck and ran deeper into the forest. Currently, he was hiding behind a tree while the Beowolf was still nearby, trying to sniff him out. 'Heavy attacks, Heavy attacks, how do I do that? The only way would be to get a skill that does that, but I don't have…! The skill book!'

Taking out the skill book, Enhance, Jaune tried to figure out how to use it. The question was answered when a screen popped up.

 **Would you like to learn this skill?**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Jaune smashed the Yes button, as the Beowolf slowly walked towards where he was hiding.

 **You have learned the skill Enhanced!**

 **Enhanced Lv 1 Passive/Active**

 **This skill gives you a slight boost with your Aura. Any damage taken will add an extra 5% resistance. You can also add Aura to a weapon to cause more damage.**

 **Passive: Adds 5% resistance to damage**

 **Active: Can be used to enhance weapon damage, range, or efficiency**

 **Cost: 15 Aura per 30 seconds**

Jaune jumped away from the tree he was hiding at and ran to get some distance between him and the Grimm. He drew Crocea Mors and used Enhance on it. The blade glowed white as Aura surged through it. 'Ok, I can now do extra damage against it.'

With that thought, Jaune leaped at the Grimm and brought down his sword for an overhead strike. The Grimm was not prepared for the attack and took all the damage dealt to it. The Grimm growled and stared at Jaune with blood lust.

 **Ping**

 **A new skill has been created!**

 **Detect Blood Lust Lv 1 Passive**

 **You are now able to detect when blood lust is directed at you within a range of 10 meters of you. This can also be used to locate other people's Aura to know their positions. The higher level this skill is, the longer the range of detection and the more you are able to resist the blood lust intended at you.**

Thinking quick Jaune used Enhance on Crocea Mors once again, but this time when he swung at the Grimm, he released the Aura built up inside Crocea Mors. Crescent shape energy was released from the blade and flew towards the Beowolf. (Side note: Think Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō when he's in Shikai form)

The crescent shaped energy sliced through the Beowolf and dispersed along with the Grimm. Jaune dropped to his feet. When he was running away from the Beowolf he had taken a hit and it dropped his health 20%.

 **Ping**

 **You have gained 1000 Exp**

 **Ping**

 **You have leveled up by 1!**

 **Ping**

 **You have gained the loot 'Grimm Armor Plates'**

 **Ping**

 **You have gained 300 Lien**

 **Ping**

 **You have created a new skill through your actions, Crescent Cut**

 **Ping**

 **You have gained the loot 'Small Health Vital'**

Jaune dismissed the alerts and decided to deal with them once he gets back home. He smiles as he walks away from the forest. 'With this power, becoming a hero is not just a dream anymore. I can become the hero I always wanted to be.' With that thought, Jaune plans out what's he's going to do for the remaining year before he attempts to get into Beacon Academy.

***End***

 **Name: Jaune Arc Lv 5 [Exp: 0/1600]**

 **Health: 300/300**

 **Aura: 250/250**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Perception: 9**

 **Endurance: 11**

 **Charisma: 4**

 **Intelligence: 8**

 **Agility: 12**

 **Luck: 3**

 **Lien: 1150**

 **Points to spend: 23**

 **Explanation Corner:** **I hope you guys enjoyed that, as you may have heard from SilverMidnightWolf, our older brother. We decided to do Fanfiction and this is our first try. Yes I said our, there are 2 people using this account, me Markus and my twin sister Rami. We're otherwise going to be known as MasterOfHarems. We're quite nervous about doing Fanfiction so it might not seem so well done. We'll be pleased if you leave a review for us on what you think of this since we never have done a gamer ability story. This idea was inspired from our brother's. Anyway, the Explanation Corner works like this. You either PM us or leave a question in the reviews on parts you are confused at or just generally have a question about this story. We'll try to explain it the best as possible. Both of us take turns writing this. Right now it's me Markus's turn. The next chapter will be Rami's. I hope you enjoyed this, we'll see you next time.**


	2. Update 1

**Welcome back, MoH here. Just a quick update on Will You Play With the Devil. We're sorry for not updating for a month but things got in the way. Our wifi stopped working for some reason, and apparently it was a technical error. Got it back on and then we encountered our second problem, Chapter 2. As we've said, Fanfiction is new to us so we're not very good at this and making the chapters flow is very hard. For Chapter 2, we made about 20 different versions and scraped them due to one or more of these following reasons:**

 **Chapter 2's first few paragraphs didn't fit together with Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2 is a time skip from when Jaune got home from his first monster encounter all the up to when he's on an airship going to Beacon. There were many details and somehow we kept getting the timeline wrong or we included too much or too little detail.**

 **The meeting between Jaune, Ruby and Yang was a bit too vague or it didn't flow well. Sometimes it was way too awkward, even for Ruby's case.**

 **Hard to go into detail about Jaune's ability with the time skip.**

 **Can't decide on Jaune's new badass outfit**

 **Can't decide on Jaune's new weapons**

 **Made Yang seem like a slut rather than a flirt**

 **Made Ruby seem like a 6 year old child instead of a 15 year old awkward teen**

 **Made Jaune a gentleman, a flirt, or playboy in the conversations with Yang**

 **Made Weiss seem like really bad imitation of a tsundere**

 **Made Blake seem like she's mute rather than mysterious**

 **Made Ozpin seem like an lazy old man**

 **Made Professor Goodwitch seem like a very protection mother to the students and an angry wife to Ozpin**

 **Made landing strategies that were completely stupid, such as somehow accidentally landing on top of a Beowolf and rode it towards the ruins**

 **The fight scenes were slow, had way too much unneeded details, and were very boring**

 **It was very hard to make Nora and Ren seem like best friends when all their actions gave the indications of an over active wife and a very tired husband**

 **Somehow made Pyrrha a clumsy fighter**

 **Added a unique idea to the Beacon team system but the explanation was unclear and confusing**

 **This is the end of the list of problems with chapter 2… Not completely sure. But, we hope you understand that we're having trouble trying to make Chapter 2. However, we want your opinion on this:**

 **Go with the time skip and try to make the chapter in a more detailed format.**

 **Or**

 **Screw the time skip and continue right after Jaune's first monster encounter.**

 **Which one do you guys want? You can put it in the reviews or PM us, it doesn't matter.**

 **Also, another thing, we uploaded a Minecraft story. It is experimental like Blade's Soul was. Don't know if it's good or not since no one reviewed it at all, we would be overjoyed if you guys would read it and then leave a review. I think that's all the information you guys need to hear for now. See you next time.**


End file.
